


Your Sanctuary

by Rshinystars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Post Game, Romance, the empire fell before it was too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: Hands shaking as he stares blankly at the newspaper in front of him, this is surreal.An attempt had been made on Ravus’s life while he was away.





	Your Sanctuary

Hands shaking as he stares blankly at the newspaper in front of him, this is surreal. Noctis, the now King of Lucis, was on his way to go to Tenebrae after a meeting with the other diplomats. The former lands of Tenebrae being rebuilt by Ravus and Luna made Noctis believe everything would go smoothly. The amount of support Tenebrae was receiving made Noctis cling to the hope that all traces of the empire would just disappear.

All the negative influences of Niflheim would just be non-existent. 

He was wrong.

An attempt had been made on Ravus’s life while he was away. Ravus had been attending to his duties in Tenebrae, but also assisted in the recovery of Lucis and all its territories. It had been an agreement they made in order make sure that everyone would be able to grow.

The other part of it was something Ravus did on his own. It wasn’t an agreement, he had just begun the project out of the blue and Noctis tried to work with him on it, so meeting was often. And with those meetings came unexpected things--seeing different sides to Ravus, realizing that he was still the same person despite his suffering. The same person he always held affections for.

Niflheim had fallen, but the people that lived there suffered because of the foolishness of their ruler. Ravus was trying to make sure that they all had places to stay and they weren’t abandoned live on their own.

Despite everything Niflheim had done to him, Ravus still took the time to ensure that the people there didn’t remain victim to negligence and stupidity. 

Yet, rebellious people who remained ungrateful for what Ravus was trying to do for them lingered on. Most appreciated the effort of the eldest child of Tenebrae, but some continued to try to make his life increasingly difficult. He dedicated so much time to them, Noctis has seen him. Stressing day in and day out working on this project that he didn’t even necessarily  _ need _ to do, he wasn’t obligated. Noctis wouldn’t blame him if he wanted nothing to do with the fallen empire.

And people were still hating on him. Blaming him for the downfall of Niflheim in general instead of realizing the flaws of their original leader, Aldercapt, because he was the High Commander of the Imperial Army. 

Ridiculous.

Apparently, yesterday, one of the rebellious groups decided they would act upon their hatred for Ravus. Trying to kill him, trying to avenge Aldercapt--avenge Niflheim. 

“What the hell?” Noctis bites. “What the actual--”

“Noct,” Ignis pushes up his glasses. He had travelled with Noctis as his advisor still. “Calm down, we can’t have the king freaking out. It will arouse panic.”

“Ignis--”

Ignis cuts him off, speaking calmly, “Did they say the state that Ravus was in? Assassination failed, but perhaps he remained unharmed.”

Noctis shakes his head, they made no mention of the state Ravus could be in, but the idea that someone would even try makes Noctis’s head race, his heart sink.

He needs to see him.

* * *

 

“Luna?” Noctis says confused as she greets him at the entrance of Tenebrae. “What are you doing out here?”

Luna gives a small, strained smile, “I figured you would come to see Ravus. The news spread rather fast.”

Noctis didn’t like the way that sounded. She knew that he would come see Ravus, but if that was so obvious, why didn’t Ravus come see him? 

“Is he all right?” Noctis asks.

“He’s moving,” Luna says shortly. “I believe it was more of a shock to everyone else but him.”

Why was that the response?

“He’s moving?” Noctis repeats trying to get her to elaborate.

Luna nods turning to face the entrance, “He’s moving, but he really shouldn’t be. His wounds aren’t so severe that he can’t move, but he truly isn’t in the best of states. Rest is what he needs, but he still actively works hard.”

He should have known. If Ravus is capable of moving, he’s not going to stop at anything. That’s just how he is. Hardworking, always trying, never wanting to stop. The prince of Tenebrae always explained that it was just because of how he was raised.

But Noctis knows it’s because Ravus still feels like rejection and failure trails him and he doesn’t want to fail anymore. 

Ravus isn’t moving right now though. He’s in his bed, looking tired and exhausted. A solemn look on his face as he seems to be contemplating something. Staring at the ceiling as if that holds the answers to his questions. Noctis knocks on the door even though he’s already inside. Hoping that maybe that will bring him out of his reverie. Ravus doesn’t turn to look at Noctis, doesn’t move at all. 

“Ravus?” Noctis is hesitant, there’s panic in his voice.

“Noctis,” Ravus whispers with a fondness Noctis hasn’t heard from him before. His eyes slowly tear their way from the ceiling and look towards the King. “You’re here? I hadn’t expected you to considering you were busy…”

The king places a gentle hand on Ravus’s. The wrist is bandaged, but other than that, Noctis can’t see any wounds. Unless, Ravus is covering them up with his clothes. Most likely. 

“Of course I’m here,” Noctis says softly trying to calm himself. “As soon as I heard about it, I rushed to be here. ...You scared me.”

A soft, raw laugh escapes Ravus, something Noctis didn’t notice immediately. He didn’t notice the scratchiness in Ravus’s voice, probably because he was speaking so softly. 

“I knew I should have gone with you,” Noctis bites his lip. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go alone.”

“What, so you could nearly get killed with me?” Ravus quips shaking his head with a dry smirk. A soft sigh escapes Noctis, he’d rather be there for Ravus. “I think not. I am just pleased that I managed to get you to actually go on the other trip.”

That sparks something in Noctis, “Were you… Ravus, were you aware that they might try to kill you?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Ravus remarks dryly. “After all, we knew there were rebellions out there, it was a matter of time before they struck. They just needed me to be out in the open for it to happen.”

Noctis wants to strangle Ravus for this. He was aware that he could have died. To say it with such little emotions just makes Noctis angrier. Does his life mean nothing to him? 

“You’re shaking,” Ravus slowly raises his hand to hold Noctis’s. “It is alright, Noctis. I am alive and well.”

“You could have died!” Noctis shouts enraged. “You gave them the perfect opportunity to...to…”

His voice catches in his throat at the thought that Ravus could have died because of his own stupidity. The idea that he could have loss Ravus because of the spite of others and because Ravus just doesn’t seem to care pulls at his heart. 

Ravus shakes his head slightly, “I could have, but I did not. I did not mean to scare you Noctis.”

“Oh, yeah, I bet you didn’t,” Noctis shakes his head with a sad smirk playing at his lips. 

“Noctis…”

Noctis continues, “I don’t think you realize how badly that would have affected me Ravus. If I lost you…”

The older man holds an apologetic look, “I did--I was unaware, you are correct.”

At a time like this, Ravus is still holding him at arm's-length. But maybe that’s why. Maybe because he’s aware that he could lose his life easily that he keeps Noctis at such a distance. Even with everything they have together, all their intimate moments, Ravus still keeps a professional about him around Noctis in private, but he supposes it makes sense if the man thinks he could be murdered at any moment.

“You can’t shrug this off as if it means nothing,” Noctis sighs defeatedly. “You can’t make this seem like it’s just any other occasion.”

“My apologies, Noctis.”

“Yeah, sure, you bastard,” Noctis smirks. His expression fades and he looks at Ravus seriously, “If you know these things, tell me, Ravus. I won’t leave you.”

Because Noctis needs him. The idea of losing him made Noctis sick to his stomach. The idea of never seeing him again made getting up, moving, doing anything hard. Because Noctis cares about him too much.

Ravus sits up slowly, clearing his throat, shifting positions to ease his pain, “No, Noctis. You have things to attend to, and so do I. I will not hold up a fellow...”

His voice falters when he notices how close Noctis has gotten to his face. Ravus stares into Noctis’s eyes, uncertainty floating in them. Noctis will still never forgive Niflheim for what they did to him. That beautiful purple eye still a remnant and painful reminder of what happened. His MagiTek arm still not replaced because they can’t find who created it to remove it without potentially hurting Ravus. 

There are so many things that brings him pain--he knows Ravus feels it, he always wakes up to it.

“Isn’t it a painful reminder?” Ravus murmurs as his lips brush against Noctis’s, leaning a little closer--desiring to close the distance. He knows where Noctis is looking. He knows that Noctis is looking at him with such a passionate intensity, “An ugly reminder of where I once was? Who I used to be?”

Noctis silences him with a soft kiss. He’s not going to let his lover do this again. Ravus sighs into the kiss, tension released, and they simply relish in these moments together. Noctis cups Ravus’s cheek when they pull away. He rubs his thumb over Ravus’s cheek, his hollowed cheekbones a reminder of his near death. A reminder of him always being on the brink of death because of the MagiTek arm. 

“Nothing about you is ugly, Ravus,” Noctis presses his forehead against the man--his lover. “You’re perfect to me. Being apart from you so can maintain Tenebrae as Luna recovers and help Lucis and Niflheim recover is painful, and I wish I could do more for you. I wish I could be with you more.”

Ravus raises his prosthetic staring at it briefly, before looking back at Noctis, soaking in his comment, “I wish, as well, to spend more time with you.”

Caressing a wound on Ravus’s abdomen, Noctis notices how Ravus winces.

“Let me take care of you,” Noctis asks softly placing a hand on top of Ravus’s again. They lace their fingers together and Ravus hums as Noctis places a kiss on the corner of Ravus’s mouth.

“How would you do that? I will not hold you up for anything.”

“And I wish you would,” Noctis admits. “I want to be the one to calm all your pains, everything. I want to be your sanctuary.”

The sweet smile that takes over Ravus’s face makes Noctis melt. Such a genuine look of peace was so rare to find on Ravus, never does Noctis ever want to see that fade.

“And you can be,” Ravus says softly. “As long as I can be yours as well.”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you don't mind leave a comment about anything you liked, they're appreciated. Kudos are appreciated too. 
> 
> I'll try to write for someone other than Ravus/Noctis and Ardyn/Noctis lol. I just love them too much.


End file.
